Please, save me from myself
by Boy Alone
Summary: Furihata se demande quand est-ce qu'il pourra jouer dans un match officiel. Pour cela, il s'entraine sans relâche, encore et encore. Jusqu'à négliger sa santé. Mais Akashi est là. Ainsi que le cinq majeur de Rakuzan. Yaoi. Teikô!Furihata - Rakuzan!Furihata
1. Chapter 1

Yooooo ~ Ça va ? Moi, j'ai pas la grande forme... Désoléééééeee... T.T

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : AkaFuri (on s'en doutait pas)

Rated : T ?

Note : Bonne lecture !

Note inutile : Seirin VS Rakuzan... SUBLIME !

Précisions : Akashi est peut-être un peu OOC. Dans la première partie (vous comprendrez en lisant), Furi laisse ses yeux dégagés, mais pas dans la seconde. C'est voulu, vous en faites pas. Ah, oui, il y a peut-être des choses pas très cohérente ou qui ne se déroule pas comme ça dans la première partie, mais ça m'arrangeait. Désolée.

* * *

"Tout le monde ! Regroupez-vous. Je vais annoncer la composition de l'équipe qui jouera le match demain et les autres durant ce trimestre."

Suite à la demande d'Akashi, tous les joueurs présents dans le gymnase se regroupèrent autour de lui. Satisfait, il changea de feuille, et lut :

"Bien. Alors : n°4, Seijurô Akashi. N°6, Daiki Aomine. N°..."

Pendant que le capitaine de Teikô annonçait les noms, un joueur parmi les autres se disait qu'il n'avait jamais aucune chance - ne serait-ce qu'en remplaçant - d'être titulaire dans l'équipe. Mais il gardait espoir qu'un jour peut-être, il pourrait le devenir.

Mais en attendant, il couvait cet idéal au plus profond de lui, et s'entrainait avec ardeur. Le cinq majeur régulier mis à part, il devait être celui qui pratiquait le plus. Celui qui, à la fin de toutes les pratiques, suait le plus.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Akashi ne le voyait pas. Et quand parfois il croisait le regard hétérochrome de son capitaine, il se surprenait à penser qu'il tenait sa chance. Mais il déchantait vite. Il lui suffisait d'entendre les halètements de la "Génération des Miracles" pour perdre sa motivation. Alors, il détournait le regard, abattu, et reprenait les exercices avec ses coéquipiers. Il ratait néanmoins le regard que lui jetait le rouge. Il soupirait. Jamais il ne serait remarqué, et il finirait ses années abonné aux banc des remplaçants des remplaçants. Triste perspective.

Les années au collège filèrent à une vitesse ahurissante pour le petit basketteur. Et il crut défaillir lorsqu'au dernier match de Teikô, il entendit son nom cité dans l'équipe remplaçante.

"N°15, Kôki Tsurumaru."

Il retint un cri de surprise. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et il se ratatina sur lui-même, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mal-à-l'aise, il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire de gêne.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Lui, remplaçant ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Alors, le fruit de ses efforts lui été enfin donné ? Il jubilait intérieurement. Enfin ! Enfin, il pourrait voir à quoi ressemblait un match de basket entre des équipes de haut niveau, et pas que dans les gradins. Ses heures d'entrainements acharnées payaient enfin ! Bon, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il savait qu'il n'allait pas jouer, mais la perspective d'être enfin remarqué par Akashi lui faisait se sentir tout joyeux. Néanmoins, il se demandait pourquoi son capitaine l'avait choisi lui, et pas un autre, ou ceux de d'habitude. Il irait en toucher un mot au rouge, à la fin de la pratique.

x-x-x

La séance se terminait, et certains commençaient déjà à ranger la salle. Seul restait la Génération des Miracles et quelques un des remplaçants. Kôki se dit que c'était le bon moment pour aborder son capitaine. Il attendit en retrait qu'il ait fini de parler avec le shooteur de l'équipe titulaire - Midorima Shintarô - avant de lui parler. Basket ou pas, il devait se contenir et rester poli.

Quand il eut fini, Akashi se tourna vers le châtain, qui regardait Aomine dunker, et Kise reproduire exactement le même mouvement sur le panier d'en face. Ses yeux étaient admiratifs et il suivait avec attention les techniques des deux joueurs miracles. Il sourit.

"Kôki, tu voulais me parler ? fit-il, en s'approchant.

\- Que... Hein ? bredouilla le n°15, en tournant si vite la tête qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Ah oui !

\- Et bien, je t'écoute, dit calmement le rouge, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Ano... P-pourquoi tu- vous-, s'emmêla t-il. **"Mince... Je le vouvoie, ou je le tutoie ?"** Il préféra opter pour une troisième solution, plus sûr, mais assez... bizarre. Pourquoi ai-je été choisi comme remplaçant ? réussit-il à dire.

\- ... Parce que je l'ai décidé. Tu ne veux pas ? Tu me désobéis, dans ce cas, répliqua Akashi, l'air menaçant.

\- N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ! s'exclama Kôki, paniqué d'avoir énervé le joueur qui lui faisait le plus peur.

\- Eh, je plaisantais, détends-toi. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, Kôki.

\- Je... Ce n'était pas drôle Aka-, s'interrompit-il, avant de reprendre : capitaine ! Vous me faites vraiment peur !

\- Vraiment ? Je te fais si peur que ça ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda le rouge, en s'approchant dangereusement de Kôki.

\- P-pa-parce que v-vous êtes en même année que moi, et q-que vous pouv-pouvez réussir tout ce que vous voulez !" bafouilla le châtain, tout en se reculant.

Malheureusement pour lui, à force de reculer, son dos finit de buter contre le mur. Akashi en profita pour le coincer entre son corps et le bâtiment, le surplombant de quelques centimètres de plus. Le soumis sentit un frisson lui remonter jusqu'à sa tête. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

"Oh ? Il n'y a que ça ? Dis-moi la vérité, Kôki.

\- Mais... Mais... J'vous jure ! Je mens pas ! s'exclama t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Eh eh, ne pleure pas. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je te taquine, fit le rouge, en s'écartant, libérant (enfin) le châtain.

\- ...

\- Tu es coincé.

\- Capitaine !

\- Bon, dépêche toi de te changer, je te dispense de rangement.

\- Mais... Merci."

Kôki essuya ses larmes qui menaçait de couler. Puis, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, afin de s'y changer.

Quand il repartit, entrant dans la nuit chaude de l'été, il pensa à quelque chose. **"Il ne m'a pas répondu !"**

* * *

"Kô' ! Réveille-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

\- Mais je suis réveillé, papy ! Je descends tout de suite, je suis prêt.

\- D'accord. Je pars. Je rentrerai assez tard, ok ? Passe une bonne journée.

\- Hm. Merci, toi aussi."

Une porte claqua et le silence vint en maitre dans le petit studio.

Kôki inspira. C'était son premier jour de lycée ! Sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi, il se sentait tout excité. Parce qu'il pourrait retenter sa chance en tant que titulaire ? Bien évidemment, il irait au club de basket. Parce que son lycée était, pour ne pas dire gigantesque, grand ? Réputé ? Il avait choisi d'être un étudiant boursier, pour entrer dans une école qui avait une bonne équipe de basket. Et pour dire ! Il avait intégré le prestigieux lycée Rakuzan, qui, depuis la création de la WinterCup, était le grand gagnant du tournoi.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il ne put réprimer un frisson d'excitation. Enfin ! Son désir de faire du basket était plus fort que tout, et pour cela, il allait s'entrainer dur pour le concrétiser. Quitte à négliger un peu de ses études. Il savait qu'il devait briller parmi tous les premiers années, afin de se faire remarquer. Il pensait avoir une toute petite chance d'être titulaire, mais ce qu'il espérait surtout, c'est que le capitaine de l'équipe ne soit pas aussi pointilleux que celui qu'il avait eu au collège. En d'autres termes, Akashi Seijurô.

Il termina son bol de riz - c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, son grand-père et lui - et fila prendre son sac. C'est qu'il avait quand même trois-quart d'heure de train avant d'être dans le bon quartier ! Et puis, il devait encore marcher dix bonnes minutes pour enfin apercevoir son lycée. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il y aille à pieds. Il sortirait du train une station avant celle de Rakuzan, et il courrait tout le long du trajet. Ca travaillerai son endurance. Bon, maintenant, restait plus qu'à le faire. Ca, c'était plus compliqué, mais Kôki avait une détermination en béton, et rien ne le ferait flancher. Quoique...

Se frayant un passage dans la foule, il chercha son nom sur le tableau affichant les classes. Quand il le trouva, il grava dans sa mémoire qu'il était dans la seconde A. Puis, il partit à la recherche du stand qui s'occupait du club de basket. Il le trouva assez facilement, étant donné qu'une masse de gens était tassé devant, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, un grand type baraqué à la peau mat les fit tous s'en aller, d'un grand coup de poing sur la table. Tous les lycéens présents s'enfuirent, laissant la libre place au châtain, qui avait vu toute la scène.

Il déglutit. Y aller, ou ne pas y aller ? S'il ne s'inscrivait pas, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il souffla un bon coup, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le stand. A chaque enjambée, il sentait néanmoins sa détermination faiblir. Tellement qu'il se retrouva tout recroquevillé sur lui-même lorsqu'il se présenta. On lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit, mais du bout des fesses. Il était si stressé qu'il avait mal à ses machoires de les garder serrées pour que ses dents ne s'entrechoquent pas.

"Hey ! J'suis Hayama Kotarô ! Tu veux t'inscrire ? Tiens ! Note ton nom et ton lycée, on te demandera ta position ce soir, à la pratique, fit un blond à l'air enjoué et aux yeux brillants, en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo.

\- H-hai."

Il inscrivit son nom, et son collège. Il espérait secrètement qu'il serait remarqué de par son ancienne école, Teikô. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'allusion. Les basketteurs se déterminent par leurs talents, non pas par leurs notoriétés passées. Ca serait trop facile.

Il se leva et commença à partir vers sa classe, lorsqu'une main gigantesque se posa sur le sommet de sa tête. Il cria de peur, et se retourna vivement vers un lycéen - géant - dont les cheveux étaient noir de jais. Ses yeux arboraient de longs cils. Il paniqua. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

"L'entrainement est après les cours, à dix-huit heures trente, au gymnase. Ne sois pas en retard, ok ?

\- Hai !"

Il souffla. Il avait eu une belle peur, sur ce coup-là !

x-x-x

Il sentit le sang battre à ses tempes quand il entendit le professeur principal prononcer, lors de l'appel, un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais crût entendre ici.

"Seijurô Akashi.

\- Présent."

Son ancien capitaine était ici, à Rakuzan ! Et dans sa classe en plus ! En même temps, il n'était pas si étonné que ça. Il était presque sûr à cent pour cent que le rouge choisirait un lycée de grande réputation, de préférence au basket, et quoi de mieux que Rakuzan ?

Kôki pensait qu'Akashi allait sûrement intégrer le club de basket, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et un obstacle de plus, un ! Et en plus, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit assis juste la table devant lui ? Il était malchanceux ou quoi ?

Il se demandait si le rouge allait le reconnaître. Peut-être pas, il avait bien changé depuis le collège. Ses cheveux étaient devenu plus courts, mais aussi plus clairs, à force de rester l'été au soleil. Il avait prit en muscle - d'accord, pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même... Par contre, il avait énormément maigri. Pas qu'il était gros à la base, mais ayant passé les vacances d'été chez son grand-père - qui soit-disant passant, était assez pauvre - il avait dû travailler pour gagner un peu d'argent, ce qui, au final, ne lui permettait pas de manger beaucoup. Il avait aussi grandi. D'un mètre soixante-six, il était passé à un mètre soixante-dix. Quatre centimètres... Un record pour lui !

L'heure de la pratique arriva. Il paniquait de plus en plus. D'un pas lent, mais décidé, il marcha jusqu'au gymnase. Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise. La salle était super grande ! Plus grande encore que celle de Teikô ! Il repéra bien vite le couloir menant au vestiaire, et s'y précipita, sous les regards de l'équipe de Rakuzan, ainsi que des futurs basketteurs déjà présents.. Il se changea rapidement, gêné d'être entouré d'autres garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il sortit bien vite, et se retrouva parmi les autres joueurs qui s'étaient déjà changé, ainsi que les deuxièmes années. Chose étonnante, il ne vit pas Akashi dans la foule de gens. Peut-être n'était-il pas tout de suite arrivé. Les titulaires parlaient entre-eux, comme la plupart des lycéens dans la salle. Tout cela créait un joyeux tumulte, qui cessa sous quelques clappements. De qui ? Kôki n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Akashi, dans toute sa splendeur, marchait vers le cinq majeur. Et il portait un maillot affublé du n°4. Capitaine. Akashi était capitaine.

"Silence. Je suis Akashi Seijurô, capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan. Je suis en première année, comme la plupart d'entre-vous. Vous suivrez mes ordres, c'est clair ? N'essayez pas de me résister, c'est mieux pour vous. Y'en a t-il qui ont des remarques à faire ?"

Personne ne pipa mots. Tout le monde connaissait l'ancien capitaine de Teikô, et beaucoup d'entre-eux avaient bien trop peur de lui ne serait-ce que pour lui parler.

Akashi commença par demander le nom, le collège, et la position à chaque lycéen présent. Il y en avait pas mal, et le temps que la liste arrive enfin à la lettre de son prénom, trois-quarts d'heure s'était déjà écoulé. Quand enfin vint le tour de Kôki, il se raidit, et se prépara mentalement.

"C'est à toi.

\- J-je suis Kôki Furihata, je viens de... De Teikô, et j'aimerais être Point Guard, s'il vous plait !

\- ..."

Le n°4 le fixa, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Enfin, malgré les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient en grande partie les yeux, il se sentit sondé, jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il s'écoula quelques instants avant que le rouge ne se décide à interroger le suivant. Kôki relâcha sa respiration. Il avait réussi à soutenir le regard hétérochrome ! Chose impossible quand il était encore à Teikô !

L'entrainement se déroula sans grave incident, si ce n'est les joueurs encore malhabiles avec un ballon en main. On se demandait pourquoi il venait. Furihata s'en sortait bien. Ce devait-être le meilleur des premières années, hormis Akashi, bien sûr.

x-x-x

Quand Furihata rentra enfin chez lui - chez son grand-père - il fila dans son lit. Bien qu'il sortait de l'entrainement, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait jamais eu un très grand appétit, mais pendant les vacances, il avait appris à ce que son corps résiste à une diète de nourriture. Cela lui était bien utile, il était étudiant boursier, et son grand-père n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de riche.

Remontant la couette, il commença à s'endormir. Néanmoins, une question vint le tarauder. La même depuis bientôt un an. Une question qui était restée sans réponse.

 _"Pourquoi ai-je été choisi comme remplaçant ?"_

Il s'endormit, une paire de yeux hétérochromes hantant son esprit.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Reviews ? Merci d'avance.

Je m'excuse pour mes autres fictions. *s'incline* *Sakurai's mode*

À bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! Enfin de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! Niark niark ! Si vous avez quelconque questions, posez-les, je n'ignore pas. :)

Breef. Je suis désolée. Un an. Voir plus. Toutes mes excuses. *Sakurai's mode*

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : AkaFuri

Rated : T ?

Note : Bonne lecture

Note inutile : j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous plaira... Mes fictions ne sont pas abandonnées, je les ai reprise. Attendez encore un tout petit peu 'tit peu. S'il vous plait.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Furihata se réveilla. Son regard se tourna vers l'horloge mural accrochée au dessus de sa porte. Il était 5h24. Il soupira, se recoucha, tentant de se rendormir. Après avoir tourné une bonne dizaine de minutes, il abandonna tout espoir de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus, se leva, et alla s'habiller d'un survêtement. S'il ne pouvait dormir, autant qu'il s'entraîne, n'ayant pas encore de devoirs.

Il prit ses clés, son portable, et sortit doucement de l'appartement miteux. Papy dormait encore.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il commença à courir, ses pieds le guidant par habitude. Bientôt, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Akashi. Toujours, et encore lui. N'en avait-il pas marre de lui occuper l'esprit ? Apparemment non, puisque ça faisait un an. Il secoua la tête, et se concentra sur sa course. S'il voulait intégrer l'équipe principale, il fallait qu'il progresse beaucoup encore. Kôki savait qu'il n'avait pas le talent de la Génération des Miracles, ou des Rois découronnés, du coup, il avait tout misé sur son point le plus fort- néanmoins, il n'en avait pas négligé non plus les autres points. C'est-à-dire, sa détente. Il ne s'en vantait pas, mais il pouvait se l'avouer, il sautait plutôt haut, déjà de base, alors lorsqu'il s'était entraîné, afin d'augmenter sa détente, il se disait qu'il devait être celui qui sautait le plus haut, hormis bien sûr, les joueurs bourrés de talent.

Il regarda l'heure. 6H10. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rentrer s'il voulait prendre une douche et ne pas être en retard dès son deuxième jour.

XXX

La cloche sonnant la pause de midi fut salvatrice pour Furihata. Il mourrait de faim, car il n'avait pas pu prendre son bol de riz habituel, étant donné qu'il était rentré un peu tard. Et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se préparer un bentô, il avait juste pris un peu d'argent dans ses économies afin de s'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria. Sauf que les prix étaient exorbitants. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de la prestance de cette école, ou s'il était vraiment pauvre, mais il n'avait pas de quoi s'acheter un malheureux sandwich. Il opta donc pour une bouteille d'eau, au moins, ça lui calerait l'estomac. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Il n'avait seulement pas remarqué qu'une paire de yeux hétérochromes l'avait observé tout ce temps.

XXX

L'après-midi passa très lentement pour Kôki, qui n'attendait que la fin des cours pour pouvoir filer s'entraîner. Quand enfin la cloche sonna, il fut l'un des premiers de sa classe à s'en aller, courant presque pour rejoindre le gymnase.

Il entra fébrilement dans les vestiaires, quelque peu timide et appeuré. Des membres du club étant déjà là. Il les salua poliment, avant de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce. Il déposa ses affaires dans un casier, et commença à se changer. Il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, ce qui le fit rougir. Il entendit aussi des murmures, et baissa la tête, honteux, persuadé qu'on se moquait de lui. Il finit prestement de s'habiller, et fila vers le terrain.

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu la veille, il ne put s'empêcher d'être, encore une fois, émerveillé. Même s'il avait passé ses années de collège à Teikô, lui dont la famille n'avait jamais été très riche, il se sentait toujours impressionné lorsqu'il visitait un lieu somptueux. Il fut ramené sur terre par un clappement de main.

« Bonjour à tous. Afin de vous évaluer, vous allez vous séparer en groupe de cinq, et faire des matchs. Des questions ? Bien, commençons, déclara Akashi d'une voix traînante.

Oui, capitaine. »

Furihata se retrouva dans une équipe dont tous les joueurs étaient plus grands que lui. **''La barbe... C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude, hein !''** Mais bon, peu importe, il allait faire ses preuves maintenant, il essaierait d'impressionner Akashi (il tourna la tête vers lui, mais constata qu'il ne regardait même pas son terrain), le cinq majeur actuel, et le coach, quand même.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et le match commença. L'entre-deux fut gagné par son équipe (non mais y'a pas idée d'être aussi grand aussi) et les cinq joueurs partirent vers le panier adverse. L'autre équipe se mit néanmoins rapidement en défense, mettant en difficulté l'équipe de Furihata.

Dans la vie, Kôki se laissait marcher sur les pieds, il se laissait abuser à cause de sa gentillesse. Dans la vie, il était peureux, il n'était pas sûr de lui, il bafouillait, on se moquait de lui, Il était lâche, jamais il ne se faisait respecter. Mais sur le terrain, c'était une tout autre histoire. Sur le terrain, il prenait confiance en lui, il avait confiance en ses qualités, il ne se défilait pas et plus que tout, il avait le désir de se faire respecter, d'impressionner les gens qui le prenait toujours de haut.

Bloqué par la défense, son équipe n'avançait pas. Il tenta de feinter son adversaire, qui surpris de sa vivacité, le laissa passer. Il demanda la balle, qui lui fut envoyer sans grande difficulté, et, courut vers le panier, plia ses jambes et sauta de toutes ses forces, le plus haut qu'il pouvait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il avait confiance, il avait confiance en lui, et ses capacités. Le ballon dans une main, il le fit entrer avec violence dans l'arceau, marquant les deux points qui manquait pour qu'il gagne, et, marquant son premier dunk. Lorsqu'il retomba, il entendit les cris de ses coéquipiers qui se précipitait vers lui, en le félicitant, sifflés par son dunk et sa détente. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Furihata fut reconnu par son talent. Ses effort étaient récompensés.

Ils s'en allèrent du terrain, laissant place à deux autres équipes. Le châtain sentit un regard brûler sa nuque. Il frissonna en se retournant, et tomba sur les yeux d'Akashi. Il réprima un tremblement, et détourna la tête.

XXX

Les membres du club de basket furent les derniers à sortir de l'établissement. Ils se dirent au revoir, selon les affinités, et partirent dans des directions différentes. Furihata marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Furihata-chan ! »

Ledit nommé tiqua. **''Chan ?''** Il se retourna et put apercevoir Hayama qui courait vers lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur, même pas essoufflé d'avoir piqué un sprint.

« Ha-Hayama-senpai ! Fit Kôki, nerveux. Hayama l'impressionnait presqu'autant qu'Akashi et il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait un peu peur de lui.

On fait le chemin ensemble ? Demanda tout sourire Kotarô.

C-C'est que j'habite assez loin..., paniqua le châtain.

Hai hai, pas de soucis, tu pourras finir le chemin seul, tu n'es pas en sucre, répliqua l'aîné en souriant.

Ah, effectivement, abdiqua Furihata.

C'est parfait ! Allez, raconte-moi comment tu as fait pour mettre ce dunk Furihata-chan ! »

Et ils parlèrent de tout et rien, Furihata se détendant au fil des minutes. Il aimait bien parler avec son senpai, et il nota intérieurement que son anniversaire était le 25 Juillet. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Hayama, et Kôki regretta qu'ils fussent déjà arrivés. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Kotarô se tourna vers lui.

« Ça ira pour rentrer ? Il fait nuit.

\- H-Hai ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, senpai, c'est toi-même qui a dit que je n'étais pas en sucre.

Soit. Rentre bien Furihata-chan, à demain !

À demain Hayama-senpai. »

Et Kôki s'enfonça dans la nuit.

XXX

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Papy l'attendait, lisant un journal.

« Tadaima Papy, dit calmement le basketteur.

Oh Kô' ! Alors ta journée s'est bien passé ? Répondit-celui ci en abaissant son journal.

Hai. J'ai fait un match de basket et... »

Et Kôki lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en jouant, son dunk, la joie, la reconnaissance de ses coéquipiers. La fierté qui l'avait envahi, et le respect dans les yeux de ses camarades. La surprise peignant les visages, et l'intérêt qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux du capitaine et du cinq majeur, ainsi que du coach. Il lui raconta aussi sa discussion avec Hayama, membre de l'équipe principale, les choses qu'ils s'étaient dites, le plaisir qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Tandis qu'il racontait cela, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Papy. La vie de Furihata prenait un nouveau tournant. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

XXX

 _« Viens manger, mon cœur ! »_

 _Un petit garçon arriva en courant dans la cuisine, dérapant en entrant. Il se lava prestement les mains, et s'assit avec entrain sur sa chaise. Il avait les baguettes parées._

 _Sa mère lui servit un petit bol de riz, et une soupe miso, contenant un peu de tofu. Les yeux du petit bonhomme brillèrent d'envie, son père le regarda, amusé. Quand il eu finit d'engloutir son maigre repas, il s'aperçut que ses parents ne mangeaient pas._

 _« Vous mangez pas ?_

 _C'est gentil, mon cœur, mais nous avons déjà mangé, lui répondit sa génitrice._

 _Au travail, fiston, ajouta la mari, coulant un regard vers sa femme._

 _Ah d'accord ! En tout cas, merci, c'était très bon », dit l'enfant, en joignant ses mains. Puis, il sortit de table._

 _Il ne connaissait pas encore l'horrible vérité._

XXX _  
_

 _« Kôki Tsurumaru ! Appela t-on._

 _Présent ! »_

 _Il galopa vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire, il hocha la t^te, et elle lui demanda de se déshabiller. Rien qu'en enlevant son tee-shirt, l'infirmière fronça les sourcils, rendant nerveux Kôki. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, et commença ses examens._

 _« Voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux partir._

 _Au revoir ! »_

 _L'infirmière lui fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de perdre son sourire. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Cela l'inquiétait, car il avait montré des signes opposés, la troublant. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui, avec sa santé ? Elle relut la fiche de l'enfant. Et elle secoua la tête, impuissante._

 _''Kôki Tsurumaru_

 _Âge : 7 ans_

 _Classe : 2B_

 _Adresse : XX Rue de l'ancien empereur, arrondissement Kimi_

 _Taille : 116 cm_

 _Poids : 24 kg_

* * *

 _Ouïe oreille gauche : 10_

 _Ouïe oreille droite : 10_

 _Vue œil droit : 10_

 _Vue œil gauche :10_

* * *

 _Maladies infantiles : varicelle, diarrhée_

 _Vaccins : X_

* * *

 _Infirmière Mitsue Kageru, second rang''_

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires (on dirait les youtubeuses wesh), ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
